srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Masaki Andoh
'''"That's not a bad trick - but I can do it better!" '' Masaki Andoh is a 17-year old man, born in Japan but hailing from the subterran La Gias' Langran Kingdom. He is incredibly hot-headed, impulsive, and emotional, prone to tunnel-vision and a notorious ignorance of details (and directions). Summoned to Langran for these heroic qualities, Masaki proved a naturally talented masouki pilot. He became the chosen pilot of the Maso Kishin Cybuster - the Elemental Lord of Wind - just in time for his newfound home to be utterly destroyed by Shu Shirakawa and his Granzon. Accompanied by a pair of sarcastic, talking cat familiars, Kuro and Shiro, Masaki now wanders the Earth searching for any sign of Shu he might be able to find. He has many strong allies in the Earth's various armed forces, but where Shu goes, Masaki is bound to follow; if not for closure, than at least for vengeance. Background Information * Born at National Fukuoka Hospital, July 05, NCA 100, to Jun and Isamu Andoh. Three weeks premature, kept overnight for monitoring consistent with Japanese neonatal standards. His parents died in an automobile accident on their way home that night. His only fit, living relative was his father’s brother Kazuo – currently serving out a 13 year sentence for driving under the influence of alcohol. With nowhere to place the newborn, Masaki’s care was handed over to the Fukuoka House For Hope, and he became a ward of the state. * Ages 5-13. Masaki grows well despite his situation, and is a staff favorite at the orphanage even if families seeking to adopt are almost universally turned off by his hyperactivity. His staff urges him into city-league sports as an outlet for his energy. While Masaki does exceptionally well at sports, his school studies suffer. While this is enough to warrant his staff to impose stricter studying regimens on him, Masaki does not benefit. * Ages 13-16: Masaki is the oldest foster child at the Fukuoka House For Hope, one of the city’s most stand-out athletes, and the envy of his peers. Despite his popularity with peers and adults alike, Masaki has yet to find an appropriate placement – prospective foster parents complain that he is distant. This trend continues on for 4 years, while Masaki takes perfectly average grades at Fukuoka High, and attends zero dances despite the numerous and subtle advances of female peers. He is the MVP of his city-league baseball, football, and street hockey teams for two years straight. During this time Masaki receives mild psychological testing out of concern for his personality. Shortly after Masaki’s 16th birthday, he vanishes from Fukuoka House For Hope unannounced. There is a brief panic among his circle of acquaintances, and city sports officials put a moratorium on all junior athletic activities – it is ultimately determined that Masaki has set off on his own to find his uncle, and come to grips with his family situation. * Age 16: Masaki did not leave to find his family. Rather, he awoke in the subterranean world La Gias, transported there by a summoning spell. The spell was designed to invite valiant heroes to La Gias from the surface, in hopes that they might help the Langran Kingdom fight against the dark god Volkruss. Masaki’s introduction to both La Gias and his guide Tytti was cut short by a terrorist attack – one that Masaki blundered into, and was able to help repel in a borrowed Maso Kishin (Jaohm). His piloting ability and passion were noticed by Feilord Gran Bilseia, the son of Langran Empire’s emperor. He was recruited into the Empire’s military, and began training as a pilot. Over the course of this year Masaki stayed with Zeoroot Zan Zenoskis – the man that would eventually take Masaki on as a stepson. During this time Masaki developed his skills as a pilot and came to feel a sense of home he’d never felt in Fukuoka. * Age 17: Saphine Grace, a follower of Volkruss, fails to kidnap Langran’s Princess Monica and opts to escape in the Elemental Lord Cybuster instead. Masaki is chosen to participate in the search effort to find Saphine and the Cybuster, but finds that Saphine is waiting for the search group. In the ensuing combat Cybuster chooses Masaki as its intended pilot, and forced Saphine to retreat, leaving the Elemental Lord behind. Masaki’s subsequent attunement to Cybuster granted him two familiars in the form of highly intelligent talking cats named Kuro and Shiro. Empowered with this new mech, Masaki elects to return to the surface world. He meets Christoph Gran McSord in his travels, basically a dude that knew too much about Masaki, and ultimately gave him an absolutely miserable vibe. Christoph told Masaki to head home to La Gias – bad things were to happen. Shortly after Masaki’s return, Christoph arrived in an extraordinarily strong mecha (The Granzon), and laid waste to the entire Langran Kingdom. Masaki tried in vain to stop Christoph, now known as Shu Shirakawa, but was unable to do so. Ultimately, his adoptive father Zeoroot sacrificed himself to save Masaki. Shu was forced to retreat, and left Masaki to swear his undying vengeance upon Shirakawa -- this does not change, ever. Formally posthumously adopted by Zeoroot, Masaki is newly named Randoll Zan Zenoskis to signify his heritage, and leaves for Earth’s surface to give chase to Shu. Ultimately he finds traces and hints of Shu, but is utterly, bitterly lost – it is only after Masaki finds that Shu’s mech was financed by the Divine Crusaders that he elects to throw his lot in with the Earth Federation Alliance, currently the DC’s rivals in the ongoing war. This brings us to where we are today. Personality Traits RELATIONSHIPS: A lot of Masaki’s psychology is wrapped up in his lack of a real family. He grew up without parents, in an environment were friends were fleeting (make them, they get adopted and are gone, or the staff that you liked finds another job). Such becomes the case that Masaki has a bunch of acquaintances and even buddies, but no true “friends”, or people that Masaki shares his real concerns with. It also goes without saying that this all-encompassing self-reliance hinders Masaki’s romantic notions – he tends to ignore girls, or klutz his way around them, as he’s got no real interest in being intimate with anybody – he’s got himself. It was only in La Gias that Masaki found a family that really accepted him – and even then, just as he was growing comfortable with relying upon them, Shu Shirakawa had to go and destroy -everything-. TEMPERAMENT: Born 3 weeks premature and raised in a chaotic environment with very little in the sense of ‘constancy’, Masaki has always been at a disadvantage when it comes to focusing. In the real world, he would have a diagnosis of Adult Attention Deficit Disorder – that is, he thinks at an extraordinarily fast speed, and has real trouble studying or attending to things for a long time – he grows bored with them. This is not to say he can’t fixate on things, he just won’t take the time to draw a complex ‘attack pattern’ to reach his goals. Ultimately, he shows tendencies towards a quick temper, leaping to conclusions, goal-fixation to the point of tunnel-vision, and impulsivity – all characteristics of your standard FIGHTING SPIRIT character, and valued highly by the Cybuster’s guardian Goddess, Cyfis. GOALS: Masaki has not put much thought into his goals, if you asked him, he would tell you he’s going to kill Shu, and nothing else matters. In reality, Masaki’s repressed desires involve belonging somewhere, and finding a family. He will never come to realize these hopes or dreams until Shu Shirakawa has been dealt with, or a event significant enough to shake his vengeance occurs – the latter being very unlikely. It will be a long, awkward road (he’ll need to learn all of the flirting technique he should have been working on in high school), but Masaki will find himself up for the challenge. TIES: Zeoroot: Masaki’s adopted father really gave him the only “home” he’s ever known, and a sense of constancy that Masaki’s been unable to find since. While Zeoroot isn’t alive, it’s a safe bet that anybody who brings him up will have Masaki leaping down their throat for some kind of closure. Shu Shirakawa: SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Shirakawa is Masaki’s archnemesis in the same way that gravity is a force pulling terrestrial objects downwards – it is a natural, unalterable fact. Masaki will follow Shu Shirakawa in any number of situations: * Into a bear cave * Through a metropolitan sewer system * Into a clown car * To a self-help meeting * During Christmas Break * Without a mech * On Sunday * Onto Grandma’s carpet * Into the boys’ bathroom * Into the girls’ bathroom * During inclement weather * Masaki hates Shu Kuro/Shiro: Masaki’s familiar cats, who can talk. They are adorable and precocious, and act as Masaki’s tactical advisors. While one might consider this to be a blessing of sorts, the end result is that Masaki is eternally teased by the felines (though they aren’t much help in offering him better solutions, really). Masaki is never without his cats. Wendy Rasm Ignart: Wendy is the lead designer of the Cybuster, and a La Gian native. She is probably the closest thing Masaki has to a romantic interest, though he’s only dimly aware of what’s going on between them. Regardless, she pursues him pretty doggedly, and seems intent on getting him to realize exactly what kind of a babe he has been missing out on these past few months. Talents & Abilities * Masaki has a great natural ability for practically every sport. * Masaki is posessed of a curious kind of charisma - there's no doubt that he's a social klutz, but people gravitate towards him nonetheless. * Masaki has an absurdly high amount of "prana". * Masaki has two familiars, Kuro and Shiro, who tend to make up for his numerous flaws. * Masaki can get lost in any situation, at all, ever. It is a certainty. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category: Unaffiliated Category: Banpresto Originals